


Reckoning

by nietzscheantrout



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Smut, Will Goes Absolutely Feral, Will Graham Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Will had just been let out of the BSHCI. He knew. About Hannibal, about the Chesapeake Ripper, about it all. It was time to put an end to this madness. Will took his gun, his courage, and made his way to Lecter's office. However, the altercation didn't exactly go as planned...
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952038
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156





	Reckoning

Will did not waste a single moment. The dark, damp confines of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane had worn on his vision and his psyche, and he was about to serve justice in the highest regard for the first time in his life. His ears were ringing and he could feel the blood rush to his face on his venture back to Wolf Trap. He didn’t take the time to eat, to shower, anything. This wasn’t the time for such petty matters. 

He only needed his gun and a bit of courage. It’s all he needed to finish this once and for all.

Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper. Those words rang through his head like cymbal clashes, one after the other. Graham’s heart pounded in his chest as he got into a taxi, Hannibal’s address slipping out of his lips nonchalantly. As if he was simply visiting him for a nice face-to-face and a bit of dinner. Will couldn’t help but laugh to himself at the thought. Dinner with his serial killer, cannibal, therapist; what an absolutely ridiculous premise. And yet, that’s what his life had devolved to. 

Lecter sat in his office, a glass of red wine in his hand as he flipped through his sketchbook. Will’s usual appointment time was painfully empty. Two weeks ago, Hannibal had repositioned the seat his patients would usually take, just in an attempt to be less aware of the glaring void in the place of Will. It was painful at the least and unbearable at the most. He found himself spending his time in drug stores, cruising politely through the aisles, and taking a moment to smell the colognes on offer. The scents, of course, were horrific, but he remained hopeful with each and every bottle that he would breathe in the scent and feel Will’s presence beside him. Of course, this wasn’t the case.

He often dubbed himself as an observant person, but nothing heightened his senses quite like the sound of movement in his waiting room. Hannibal quietly stood up from his seat, wondering if he was hallucinating Will’s footsteps or if the man really was there. For Hannibal. His heart began to race and he considered approaching the door, but then retreated. He wouldn’t want to ruin Will’s grand entrance.

Graham’s hands shook involuntarily as he pulled the gun from his side, holding it up in front of him in a glazed over state of rage. His stomach threatened to leap out of his body altogether as he steadied the weapon in his hands. In one swift moment, he shoved open the door and pointed the gun directly at Lecter’s chest. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Finally, an opportunity for revenge.

“Will,” Lecter began, trying to take in the fact that the man was standing right in front of him. “I didn’t expect to see you in my office at this time. His eyes traveled up Will’s body and to the gun, gaze fixed on it for a few seconds before he refocused on Will’s face. The man was in a state of frenzied rage, though his stance was less than threatening. It’s as if he had forgotten everything that Beverly had taught him. At that point, it didn’t really matter.

“Don’t bullshit me, Hannibal. Stop lying. Stop fucking lying,” he didn’t even attempt to calm his voice, letting it come out in pained yelps and shouts. He was at his breaking point and he hadn’t even fired the gun yet. Will took 3 calculated steps towards Lecter, trying to analyze his expression to get some insight on what he was going to do next. As if that was going to work.

Lecter wasted no time grabbing the kitchen knife. He had heard the expression ‘don’t bring a knife to a gunfight’, but this was no fair fight. Will was possibly going to kill him this evening, he wanted to leave his mark the only way he had left.

“As you said, there’s no need to lie anymore. In which case, I suggest you put the gun down. We both know you don’t intend to kill me with something so impersonal,” there was a strange twinkle in Hannibal’s eyes that Will couldn’t quite read. He was almost surrendering himself. A lamb to the slaughter. Curious, Will approached him with trepidation, the gun now outstretched in front of him and carefully placed to Hannibal’s neck. “Oh, I intend to kill you alright. Perhaps you’re right that this method isn’t quite ideal, but I’m not taking my chances. Drop the knife, Hannibal.” Will watched Lecter, who was cool and collected. He could feel the man’s warmth radiating from his body even through his blue suit. It was uncomfortably alluring.

Hannibal read Will’s expression and studied the gun, dropping his knife to the floor and putting his hands up. His back was now pressed against the wall. Will had truly backed him into a corner. 

Will’s face was on fire and every muscle in his body tensed uncontrollably. Hyper-aware of his surroundings, he locked eyes with Lecter. His expression was one of acceptance. Understanding. Will studied his eyes, cheekbones, the curvature of his lip. He imagined watching this same face slowly turn pale and go cold on the floor. He would be victorious.

At that moment, the dynamic shifted. Lecter grabbed the gun out of his hand in one swift motion, His next action, however, was a lot more unpredictable. He emptied the gun and threw it across the room. The sound of the metal against the floor was deafening. Will was now met with his decision: race Hannibal for the weapon or kill him more intimately?

He didn’t have time to waste. Swiftly, Graham’s clammy hands met Hannibal’s neck, eyes transfixed on Lecter’s impression. He found himself wanting to see the light disappear from his eyes.

The two men were now impossibly close, just inches apart from completely closing the gap. Hannibal’s hands clasped onto Will’s, attempting to pull him off to show at least some fight. Will took another step closer, now pressing Hannibal into the wall with force, and then he felt it. His whole body went numb as he realized what had been pressed against his thigh. Hannibal Lecter was letting Will choke him. Not only that, but he was enjoying it. His mind raced with a billion thoughts at once, what was he supposed to do now?

His grip loosened unconsciously, and now more than ever he was painfully aware of the feeling of Hannibal against him. His hands traveled to Lecter’s shirt, gripping it in two tight fists as he pulled him in for a kiss. This was no time for tenderness. It was carnal, feral, uncontrollable. Will felt Hannibal’s tongue in his mouth, a mesh of teeth and lips between them. Neither of them seemed to be particularly concerned about pain and discomfort, they’d experienced much worse before.

Hannibal melted into the kiss. Will could’ve sworn he had heard a moan leave his mouth as they clashed together. Hannibal’s hands made his way around Will’s waist, traveling to his rear. He groped shamelessly, letting Will press him against the wall, leaving him defenseless. In one quick motion, Will ripped Lecter’s shirt open, famished lips moving over to his neck, and leaving a mosaic of bite marks all over. He had no doubt that Lecter would have to spend weeks covering them up. That is if he were to stay alive after tonight, of course. 

Hannibal was vulnerable. Exposed. His chest puffed up and down as he breathed heavily, watching Will pull away for a moment, just to study his face. Graham’s needy hands made their way back to Lecter’s neck, applying ample pressure and watching the older man’s eyes roll up into the back of his skull. He let out a low groan, leaning into the touch and desperately moving forward to rub against Will’s leg, aching for any sort of contact. As embarrassing as it was to admit, he was already close. It was unbearable, feeling Will’s hands on him.

Will wasn’t uninterested himself. His cock was near painful, begging to be let out. To be made useful. He pressed himself up against Hannibal, letting go of his throat and hearing the man gasp for air. He was whining, aching, pining for a touch. Graham pulled him into another kiss, suddenly feeling Hannibal jerk against him. He pulled away for a second, studying Lecter’s face and smirking. “Did you just finish?” the look in his eyes was intoxicating. Will was changed. Charismatic, vicious, unhinged. It was hot seeing Hannibal so powerless.

All Hannibal could offer was a pathetic nod, mouth wide open as he swallowed air as if all the oxygen on the Earth was about to disappear. It’s almost like he was asking to be used. Graham’s eyes flashed with something he’d never experienced before, taking a step back and admiring his creation. “Get down on your knees,” he said, with enough confidence for it to sound like he had done it before. He hadn’t. 

Hannibal didn’t protest, happily obliging and removing Will’s belt. It sunk in that Hannibal had definitely done this before. The thought of that made will seep with jealousy, hand tangling itself in Hannibal’s sweaty hair. Within moments, Hannibal had used a mixture of teeth, lips, and hands to remove the remainder of Will’s trousers and underwear. And there he was.

Lecter took him into his mouth, sucking passionately, pleased to hear a gasp escape from the detective’s mouth. He looked up at Will, hair falling into his eyes and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Hannibal hollowed his cheeks, letting his tongue roam the length of Will’s cock. “Fuck, you’re so good,” he finally heard Will speak through the lump in his throat, hoarseness evident in his voice. He was close too, Hannibal could taste the salty precum leaking from Will’s tip. 

The hot, hungry, wetness of Lecter’s mouth made Will buck involuntarily, watching as Lecter didn’t even flinch. Fuck, this man was good at everything he did. He pulled off momentarily, giving more attention to Will’s tip. His tongue roamed the man’s tip, licking his slit as he pumped the base of his shaft. Will threw his head back, moaning loudly now. He couldn’t hold it any longer, both hands yanking on Hannibal’s hair as he came. His thighs twitched as he watched Lecter finish him off, sucking diligently and swallowing every last drop before he pulled off.

Hannibal’s face was red and blotchy, covered in sweat, saliva, and cum. He was beautiful. Will leaned down and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself on Hannibal’s lips. “What an unusual strategy to avoid the reckoning you deserve,” Will mused, doing everything in his power to memorize Hannibal like this. Gentle. Quiet. His.

“Mark Twain once said ‘the fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time’.” He paused for a moment to let that sink in. “I think I can safely say I’ve lived fully now, can’t you?” Lecter cleared his throat, standing up and realizing that Will’s eyes were absolutely glued to him. 

“I’ll give you the courtesy of putting some clothes on. I expect you back here in half an hour,” Will surprised himself with the commanding tone of his voice. This was new.

“Very well. I’m prepared to meet my reckoning,” the corners of Hannibal’s lips tugged upwards in an amused smile. He just fucked Will Graham.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I seldom write smut but it's kiiiinktober. I hope you're all having a lovely day and are taking care of yourselves.
> 
> \- Newt xx


End file.
